Snow in the dead of night
by Fallen121
Summary: Haven a young woman is training under Noob Saibot. She finds out more of her master's past and family. On one fateful encounter with a yellow ninja. OC x Noob and Au and some OCCness.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This pretty much follows the orginal MK story line. Though Sub-zero's ending in MK9 which is the best ending in MK history does happen, Frost isn't the evil bitch she was in MKDA. The only cyborgs are Cyrax and Sektor. Smoke has short white hair unlike his weird flowy long white hair. Reptile, I repeat Reptile will be in his Mk2-Mk3 costume. I hate the MKDA one it's not really that cool. And in my opion his Mk 9 look was rather disappointing. But to me the most disappointing thing in MK 9 was a freaking cyber sub zero. Ed Boon why? I simply must ask WHY SUBBIE? I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT, IT BELONGS TO NETHERREALM STUDIOS or whatever Ed Boon is calling the team that made acrade greatness. If I did sub zero's ladder ending would have happened, there would be no cybrog smoke and sub-zero. Scorpion and Sub-zero would be buddies like sub and smoke. And Quan chi would die in every ending even if he has no point to be in the ending. Although his fatalies are pretty good I hate him the most for screwing with sub/noob and scorpion. Also does anyone else wonder why noob lost his ablity to shot an ice ball and slide? Oh and everyone is in their first costume in MK 9. Well also expect Raiden, cause his evil look costume is the best. EVIL raiden will always be my favorite version of the Thunder god. I might put hydro in here cause hes a pretty cool cyborg form project.

It's story time. ;)

I ran through the bare, yet dense Outworld forest. It was raining, hard. I was wearing an outfit similar to that of my masters orginal suit. Though it made me look like a man it it was very comfortable. Unlike his old one which was blue, mines was snow white. After he had left the brotherhood of shadows, he found me a daughter of a man who was too absorbed in other women to care for his dead wife. So of course without reasoning I left with him. He had said that I was a powerful earthrelam warrior, but he never told why he left and why he choose me. Your probably asking me why I suddenly walked out with a stranger, it was because my heart just told me to. Simply seeing him, even though I couldn't see face, he was simply breath taking. I notice that there was two personality of my master as well. He had a softer yet rough side to him. Then there was the methodical, evil,sly, hard ass him. I saw two of those mutants. I could rememeber what my master called them. They looked to have been argueing about something. I pulled out my sword and as one of the mutants walked away, I teleported to the one closest to me and sinking my blade into the back of his mouth first as the point of my long sword popped out of his teeth. I pulled the blade up splitting his head in two. I teleported to the other one and with one swift swing his head came off. I simply put away my sword and contuined towards my target. The sorrocer responsible for a man named Lui Kang. I rushed over to the fortress that was just ahead. " Get over here." a voice screamed as I felt a sharp object pierce my back and pull me towards him. I saw him. The lighthing showed me that he was a well built man in a yellow, yellow, okay I'm lost at words for what he was wearing. It looked like a mix between my attire and a samurias. I guessed he was a ninja. He simply kicked me to the ground. He pulled off my mask. Even though his eyes were pure white I could tell he was shocked.

" No it can't be. You died." He said. I blew at my long stray white strands of hair that fell over my face when he had pulled off my mask.

" What do you mean I died. I'm only twenty." I shot back. He pulled me up without even asking if I needed help. Then I mentally face palmed my self he just hit me.

" So you aren't her, other then hair color you look like an exact copy of her." he grumbled.

" Why the hell did you hit me." I said.

" I thought you'd put up a good fight after you smoothly took out Baraka's men." he said simply. I took about eleven feet back away form him. Thunder boomed and I felt a familar, and comforting presence behind me. " You!"

" Yes me. I see you have met Haven. My student. I see we will have to finish this mission another time. Now if you will hand her back her mask then we'll be off." my master said.

" Get over here." I heard the man in yellow roar. I thought it was going to strike my master, but it hit me in the chest. He pulled me over to him again. He looked down at me.

" She reminds you of someone doesn't she, Scorpion? Her name's Haven." my master said. The yellow ninja put a hand on my arm tightly.

" She will not be going with you. She'll be better off with your brother." the ninja said.

" Scorpion let her choose. She came to me willingly before. Who does she look like to you? You never cared for anyone." my master said chuckling. I heard thunder roar through the area.

" That is none of your business Noob." the ninja named Scorpion yelled out. I took advantge of this opening. I grabbed my mask and teleported right next to my master.

" Ah so does she look like your wife?" my master asked through that black mask covering the lower half of his face.

" Get over here!" Scorpion said his spear once again launching. My master formed a clone to take the spear. He pushed me and ducked as Scropion suddenly appeared behind him but his fist had missed it's target. My master tried to deliver an uppercut, but Scorpion simply leaned back as my master's fist was a few centimeters away from his face. He went low and tried to sweep my master's legs from underneath him. Master simply did a backflip making Scorpion's sweep attack miss. Scorpion simply stood up and pulled his mask up a bit and showed a skull. He simply breathed fire from his jaws. My master appeared behind him and took him into the air. When he was about to slam Scorpion into the ground, my master forgot about the firebreathing skull. As soon as my master eyed Scorpion's fire glowing eye sockets. He let go and slided back towards me. Scorpion slided back in the opposite direction. Scorpion pulled his mask back down. My master simply picked me up bridal style and ran. I blushed at what he just did. I quickly slide my mask on. He hadn't even looked down at me, but then again I wasn't expecting him to, was I? Then it struck me like I had ignoring the elephant in the room. I had fallen in love with him at first sight.

" Master, I never knew you had a brother." I said.

" He is of no importance to us for the moment. And probably never will." my master said coldly. I could tell that this was the all business master. I saw a faint flash of Yellow as lighting lit the area around us a bit. The next time lighting lit the area it was gone. I was kinda of happy. Then the strangest thing happened, master pulled me tightly into his body. his eyes showed nothing but pain. " Haven I will have to train some more as you most likely will be facing him again when we actually finish this mission. That Elder Gods pet will most likely stop at nothing to take you."

" Yes master." I say.

" I can't bare to lose you, or fail someone who is close to me like my brother." I heard him say so softly I'm pretty sure if he didn't teach me to pick up on whistpers I wouldn't have heard that. My heart sped up at that comment. Here was the softer master. I snuggled my head into his nicely shaped chest.

A/n: I'm sorry if its too horrible grammically and spelling wise. I'm barely passing english. OH and if you like this I'm putting this off for a bit cause I have other things to do including other stories. Other major couples are kitana x Scorpion, Sub-zero x Sonya I know it makes no sense. Jade x Kung Lao and maybe just maybe Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: OKAY lets move on to Some Kitanna x scorpion, and Sub-zero x Sonya. With other couple hints. I actually had this chapter ready when I posted up the first chapter. But i revised this one a little adding somethings.

Relating and a vaccation.

Wu Shi acdemey

Scorpion walked casually through the the temple that held the body of the late Mortal Kombat champion. He saw two familar faces outside the gates. Jade was speaking to Kung lao and from their looks they were talking about the reason why they were here. Kung Lao was the first to see Scorpion and tilted his hat a bit as a show of respect. Scorpion returned the gesture with a simple nod. Raiden had told the two and Kitana to Jade's anger that Scorpion had been assighed as her personal guard till things cool down. Shao Khan's new regin over out world showed the thunder god that Shao Khan was even harder to dethrone. Scorpion recieved nothing from the Jade as he walked through the open doors. He saw a weak and frail princess before his eyes. Yet seeing her turned his attention from the woman named Haven that he had met three days ago to this frail being that he didn't know. He walked over to the kneeling princess and placed his hands on her shoulders. She reacted with reactions that only years of comabt would give you. Scorpion expected the situtation he was in as her steel tip fans touching his throat.

" Oh its just you. Why don't you go wait outside with Jade and Kung Lao." she said to him as she drew back her fans. Scorpion could tell she had been crying from the reddness of her eyes.

" You need to stop mourning. The time for mourning is over. I can understand your pain princess, but think of what the one your mourning for and what they would want you to do. I believe Lui Kang would want you to move and be yourself once more." Scorpion said. He didn't understand why he was actting this way. He came up with only two anwsers, 1. He wanted her to stop her crying cause even he isn't heartless and it bothered him every now and then when women cried. 2. He was turning soft which wasn't possible.

" Oh really, what would a spectre like you understand what I'm feeling? You are nothing but a being brought back to life by pure thirst of revenge." the princess yelled. Scorpion brought her closer to him so close she could feel his hot breaths.

" I lost my son, my wife, and every single person that were close to me. My entire clan was wiped out, now tell me how I can't understand your pain and how I'm just a spectre." Scorpion said lowering his voice yet keeping the harsh and rough tone in his voice. Kitana fell silient, and the most surprising thing happened. Kitana hugged the yellow spectre ninja. After several seconds he returned the hug, which made this moment even more awkard. Jade saw the entire thing happen was lost for words. She watched as her best friend let go of the spectre and say something. Kung Lao placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Let them be, I have a feeling they have lost those close to them." Kung Lao said. Jade turned around to face him. He was smiling weakly.

" I don't understand how Scorpion could ever related to Kitana. He is but a spectre that is now a servent of the elder gods." she stated.

"Raiden told me of his past. It is one of happiness being taken away. He has lost love ones, his entire family." Kung Lao said softly.

New York city ( I don't know why I chose this place. Maybe cause thats were the ruined city stages are.)

Sonya sat atop of Kano who was trying to break free of his hand cuffs. Jax and Stryker counted up the back dragon members that they had defeated and cuffed. " Nice jobs boys." Sonya said.

" Hey you got all the glory for beating Kano again." Stryker somplained.

" Don't worry blue boy, you'll probably get promoted." Sonya said.

" You people are the dumbest I've ever seen or heard, when it comes to a post fight conversation." Kano muttered earning him a punch to the back of his head.

" Quiet convict." Sonya said. " Whatever happened to being so hard to catch?"

" Hey you slip up every now and then." Kano said. " But you'll pay Blade."

" Yeah yeah yeah, we've heard that lots of time." Jax commented. Sonya groaned in annnoyance as a fancy red sports car pulled up.

" Yeah back up for this stuff is way behind schedule." Stryker said also annoyed at the idoit that was driving the sports car. Johnny Cage got out of the car and walked down the alley. He was wearing his sun glasses with red shirt and black windbreakers.

" Sometimes I wish he'd stop making everyone of us look bad in his movies." Jax said shaking his head remembering how bad he was beat up by a simple recreated Shao Khan's henchmen.

" Hello beautiful. Hey Jax, Stryker." Johhny greeted. " See you guys been busy.

" Yes. Now cage if you would help me it'll be much apperatied." Kano said.

"So Sonya want to go out to dinner tonight or sometime this week?" Johnny asked ignoring Kano's comment.

" No Cage." Sonya said.

" Aw come on you know you want some Cage action." Johnny said.

" It would not be wise to say things like that Johnny." a familar cold voice said. All five of them turned to see Sub-Zero with Frost and Smoke by his side.

" Hey Subbie." Johnny greeted.

" Hello Sub Zero." Sonya said.

" Hey man its been a long time. Hell Frost, Smoke." Jax greeted.

" Hello you three, what brings you three here?" Stryker asked.

" I um, I'm on a forced vaccation. Everyone in the clan has blacked mailed me into taking a vaccation." Sub-Zero said behind his mask. " So I'll be leaving it to Smoke and Frost to watch over the daily clan life for the next two weeks."

" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, I always knew that you'd get a backlash from being all work and no play." Johnny exclaimed falling over and laughing. Even the others let out a few chuckles.

" Cage, I'm the grandmaster of course I don't have time to myself other then sleep. Unlike you who everyone here who's a total party animal and give people tender jewels." Sub-Zero responded.

" Yes. Me and Frost will depart from here when he is settled in for a bit." Smoke said.

" I bet you ten bucks that what those two are going to do when they leave is kiss." Stryker whistpered to Jax.

" Your on, there's no way they'll get together." Jax responed.

" Sub-Zero can bunk at my place." Sonya said.

" Wait what?" everyone else other then Kano, Smoke and Frost said.

" Come on Sub-Zero." Sonya said. " You boys can baby sit them can't you?"

" Yeah, yeah." Jax said. Sonya went over to her motorcycle as Sub-Zero followed.

" Tundra looks like you got the hots." Smoke said so only his friend could hear. Sub-Zero gave him a 'What?' look.

" Hey Sonya. I'll get my stuff, just tell where your apartment is I'll get there eventually." Sub-Zero said.

" Okay." she said finding a special forces business card and with a pen in the back pocket of her pants she wrote down the her address. She then handed it to him.

" Thanks." sub-zero said. " Lets go Frost, Smoke." the two other ninjas followed.

" Ha that blue suited wanna be has a way better then Cage at hooking up with Blade." Kano said laughing. Johnny kicked Kano knocking out the criminal. Stryker and Jax couldn't help but laugh.

Cyrax's special apartment

" I can understand that you wish to stay at Sonya's apartment. I may be wrong to ask this but do you have more feelings for her then just friends?" the yellow cyborg asked. Sub-Zero at that moment felt lucky to be wearing a mask over his cheeks as his face must have been as red as a tomato.

" No, I do not. But Smoke and Frost I wonder what is happening with those two." Sub-Zero said. Looking at the balacony where his best friend and student were talking.

" So Smoke what did you want to tell me?" Frost asked as she pulled down her mask.

" I have something important to tell you." he replied as her heart raced.

" What is it?" she inquired.

"Do you think he likes Sonya?" Smoke asked. Frost sighed mentally.

" Nah, master's too busy with the clan and training me to fall in love. Heck even see more to a woman other then a equal in combat." Frost said.

" Okay now for the really important thing I have to ask you." Smoke said.

" Alright." Frost said as her heart raced once more.

" Would you like to go and get some things to take back?" Smoke asked. Frost was growing more and more angry with him.

" I ummmm..." Frost got before he kissed her even though it was masked it was wonderful. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. When he pulled away she felt like incomplete.

" Now for the most important question. Would you like to go out sometime?" Smoke asked.

" Yes I'd love to." Frost said.

" I told you old friend. Now pay up." Sub-Zero said loud enough for the two outside to hear.

" Crap." Smoke said as Frost blushed as they saw Cyrax and Sub-Zero looking at them.

_Havens POV_

" Faster." my master said throwing more clones at me. After barely dodging one my master had teleported behind me and I felt his hands and he tossed me across the field. " Not fast enough Haven." He threw low clones which I simply jumped over. This training was to help me get better at dodging the yellow ninja Scorpion's spear or so says my master. My master stopped. " Okay now combat training before I tell you what we are going to do next." I prepared myself. He started as he has always with the distance game. He kept throwing clones at me which annoyied me cause he'd change their speed to get me off guard. I felt a clone grasp at my shirt as I tried to dodge it. It almost pulled me down but it turned to mush before it dragged me down to the ground with it. But it made me stagger which wasn't good. I teleported behind him but there was a clone ready for me and it tackled me into the air. My master followed me and threw me back to the ground. I was prepared for it so I land on all fours about three yards away from him. I felt like I was boring him and I also felt like I was telling I wasn't learning anything. So I tried my best to control what I couldn't control when I had first trained with him. As a clone ran towards me I shot out a fire ball, making the clone turn into some black liquid. I dashed forward at him. He shot out his cloud ball and I teleported. He was expecting me to behind me as he had a clone ready behind him, but I popped out right in front of him. I shot out a fire ball from pretty much point blank. To my disappointment he had jumped behind his clone and the clone took all the damage.

" How was that?" I asked panting.

" Much better. But I must finally ask. Were you adpoted?" he asked.

" I'm not sure neither of my parents look like me so I'm guessing I am." I said. It was true but that doesn't change the fact that my mother that I knew didn't love me. She always wanted the best for me and cared for me. My dad is another story saying things that were give aways to me being adopted.

" Raiden will have my head once more." my master seemed to mutter.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing get some rest and stay out of trouble till I come back, after I find somethings out I will come back." he said disappearing.

_Noob's POV_

'You know our assumpsion is right. Your only trying to tell yourself we're wrong.' I heard myself say. Well the side that appeared ever since I entered the netherrealm. When the blasted sorrcer Quan Chi brought me back from the dead my body was completely taken by my darker self. Now we have about equal possesion of our body. Cause he is me and I understand that.

' If she is I don't think I can tell her.' I say. I hear my other self chukle.

' Me neither, I'll agree with you on this she's a one of a kind. So whos up first on your list of two people.' my darker half asked.

' Him of course it mostly involes, him after all.' I say.

a/n: I hope people reading will IDK guess where I'm going with Haven in their reviews. Cause someone is going to be as piss as hell with Noob. I also no I need more Scorpion and Kitana moments and develope More Sonya and Sub-Zero moments too. Kano OCCNESS my bad. As well as the su-zero part.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brother in law?_

" Raiden is she of Shi Ryu birth?" Noob said standing over the defeated thunder god. The thunder god looked at the wraith in awe. Is this the careless Bi Han that foolishly undid his wrongs before him can it. " If you can not anwser me then go ask the Elder Gods."

" Who is she to you, that you would want such anwsers?" Raiden asked teleporting a few yards away from Noob.

" Do not waste my dwindling patience and time thunder god." Noob said taking his fighting stance.

" Very well Wraith." Raiden said vanishing in a streak of lighting.

' If she is I wonder if she's Scorpion's...' Noob thought before he was interrupted.

' Silience you don't need to think of that at the moment.' his other self said. ' But if she is of Shi Ryu birth she shows Quan Chi's stupidity as he could never finish what he started.' A flash of lighting struck the ground where Raiden had been reappeared Raiden.

" Where is she wraith?" Raiden asked in his fighting stance.

" That is all that I needed." Noob said walking away.

" You will not give her to Quan Chi if you want to live." Raiden threatened.

" Ha that bald fool, never." Noob said laughing while he threw a clone back towards Raiden when he heard the crackling of lighting.

" Then the only explaination left is your falling in love." Raiden said.

" Don't make me laugh thunder god. I have no heart and even if I did, what would a Wraith like me need love for anyways. Wraiths don't need love." Noob said laughing like a psychopath.

" Because Wraiths and humans search for a reason to live." Raiden said smiling when Noob stopped laughing.

" My reason for living this life is non of you business." Noob said.

Haven's POV

A bald man with tattoos held me by the throat and pinned me aganist the tree. He was smiling as he pulled out his broad sword. " I can finally finish what I started all those years ago." he said. But was interrupted by a spear being stuck in his right side.

" GET OVER HERE!" I coul dhear Scropion roar and boy did he sound piss off. the bald man was pulled into the bushes as I dropped down to catch my breath.

" I see its up to me to kill you." a asian man in to me a robe. But he was hit by a black ninja that just melted after slamming the asian man down. Master I thought right at that moment. I turned to see him walking casaully towards me. " You."

" Yes." my master said as the bald man came flying through the bushes with a demasked Scorpion. Which was terrifing in itself. he was swinging his spear in a circle.

" Quan chi this fight will be your last." Scorpion said. But Scorpion was hit by a large flaming skull, irony I thought.

" I think no..." Quan Chi was as far as he got before my master devliered a kick to the man's head. the asian man transformed into a man in a green ninja outfit like mines. He did a slide towards me with arms open to grab me, but I teleported away. But to my stupidity I had left my master open for it causing him to be knocked up into the air. The man then changed into Raiden I know him from when I was ten he came to see me which scared me, but when I talked to them he was so nice. He shot a bolt of lighting at my master, then everything went black. When I could see again there was my master laying there unmoving before me with Scorpion standing over him, in a desolate clearing. Scorpion turned to look at me and even though he had no face he showed remorse. He walked over to me and put out a hand. I didn't take it, I cried. I cried and cried. I was starting to feel alone. Scorpion tried to bring me into a hug or something but I ran towards the lifeless body of my master.

I awoke to be a few meters deep in the forest that was around the clearing my master and I used for a training ground. I had my back leaning aganist one of the tree trunks and when I looked

" Haven." I heard my name. I looked at where it was coming from. There was Raiden which made me feel odd. He looked the same as I remember when I was ten. I stayed where I was. I saw Scorpion appear behind Raiden with a woman in what I would call a blue swim suit.

" How can she be my wife's sister?" Scorpion asked.

" She was taken at an early age. The Elder Gods wanted to see if a child of cyromancer and a Shi Ryu couldlive normal lives. And her family vulenteered." Raiden explained.

" And what of the Cyromancer child?" the lady in blue asked.

" Well the child was, let me say not with us as of eleven years ago." Raiden said with his eyes giving away the pain of that child dying. " I was in charge of the project."

" Project? You called taking children with powers that average mortals can't even understand?" Scorpion said questioning the Elder God's project.

" The ninja clans needed to be brought back to the world. As in to see if your kind..." Raiden got before Scorpion started his lecture.

" Even Sub-Zero would agree we will never give up our way of life no matter what the reason is. We will never give up our ways. Even if the rest of the world has changed." Scorpion said.

" That is your brother in law." a soothing voice said behind me. He sat down next to me. " You may go to him if you wish." I was not believing what I was hearing. My master was saying I could leave?

" What?" I asked in a low voice.

" You may go to your last 'living' relative." my master said. " Or you could stay with me for one last thing."

" Why do we have to part?" I asked failing to hide the sad tone in my voice.

" Cause everyone eventaully parts from one another. And I can no longer train you as I can not help you train your abilty of fire as well as like I said before I eventually cut ties with all those once close to me." he said coldly to me. " And you are no expection always remember that if you want to do one last thing with me."

" Get over here." a voice said, I was definatly not expecting that as I was pulled out of the the forest.

" Please I don't want to leave you." I say and in a flash before I was pulled out into the clearing I was in the arms of my master and I saw the spear head in his hand with a piece of chain in one of his hands.

THIRD PERSON POV

" Noob." Scorpion said looking at his borken spear, well just the chain. And behind both Noob and Scorpion's mask there was a small smile.

" I see your following your body guard around at the moment aren't you? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" Raiden asked.

" I could be saying the same thing about helping Ashra get better from that disease and never leaving her bed side." Scorpion said for Kitanna which not only amzed the two but Scorpion himself for saying such a thing.

" Ah I see your making a move on my girl aren't you Scorpion." a very familar voice said. Scorpion turned to face the direction the voice came from. There was Lui Kang. Scorpion toke his fighting stance, but when he got the odd stares from Raiden he relaxed. " By the way only Wraiths, Spectres and other reanimated beings can and or hear me. Although I'm just a soul. So don't start acting crazy cause even if you try you can't kill me." Scorpion wanted to shut Lui Kang up so much.

" Scorpion let us go back to earth realm." Raiden said.

_Earth Realm_

" Hey Sonya open up. I need to talk to you." Johnny said following with four more loud knocks on Sonya's apartment door. Before Sub-Zero opened the door for the actor.

" Johnny, Sonya is sleeping at the moment. No wonder she wakes up naturally at five in the morning." Sub-zero said annoyed at the sound the movie star had been making. Johnny Cage toke a good look at his friend to notice that his friend was shirtless and the part that made the movie star mad was the mask on his face.

" You wear your mask to sleep?" Johnny asked amazed.

" Yes. Now will you come back later cause Sonya needs much needed rest." Sub-Zero said.

" Fine Subbie." Johnny said but started to feel cold just below his waist.

" Don't call me that if you want to have kids Cage." Sub-Zero said. Johnny nodded turning back and exiting the simple apartment, shutting the door behind him. " Not much of home is it even if your home."

" Yeah. Tell me why you have a bag filled with popcorn?" Sonya asked feeling a headache come over her.

" You see the bag of popcorn yet you don't see the empty boxes of beer? Asprin and water are on the other side of your bed." Sub-Zero said.

" Shut it Ice man." Sonya said walking sluglishly back into her bedroom. Sub-Zero shook his head at the blond lady. After finally cleaning up the mess of last night he went into the spare bedroom to put on a shirt. When he walked back out into the combined living room and kitchen there was a very confused Sonya in front of him. " What happened last night?"

" I'll just say you threw popcorn at me when you got drunk and upset over your love life. I may say that you are a very upset drunk." Sub-Zero said.

" Shut it. I'm not, you can even ask Jax or Johnny I'm a very angry drunk." she replied sharply.

" Well last night with me, you seemed..." Sub-Zero said trailing off.

" I seemed what?" Sonya asked annoyied.

" You seemed too sad. You talked about your father. Your old partner, your love life, your worries. You just kinda used me as a stress ball. You realased all the stress and pain that you held and..." Sub-Zero got to when Sonya slapped him.

" Shut up. Shut up!" Sonya screamed. " Don't look down on me. I should've never gave you the chance to stay here if I knew..." Sub-Zero silienced her with a hug that surprised both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n UNepic

I can only hope with all my heart that we meet again and walk the path of life hand in hand.

I awoke crying, crying like I've lost everything in my life. My brother in law as my master, make that ex-master had said was looking at me with a sad and confused look. I was sitting up in one of the spare rooms in the edian palace. It was large and had everything you needed to feel comfortable. A king size bed, a table with two chairs. A window showing the garden as well as a clock ticking and reminding of every second I can't feel that comforting, powerful, silient, and unknowing presence.

" You wanted more then just a master student relationship with him didn't you." Scorpion asked me. It's not like I was crying like I wanted to, it was an uncontrolable urge that I had to obey.

" Please just leave me alone." I said to him. He turned his back towards me as he faced the door.

" Just move on, in the end he always uses people and forgets about them. But there is one person who people will never understand why he tries to kill him. And by the way your wound and arm are mostly healed." he replied to me before leaving. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I finally saw this little box when I was looking out the window. The box was the same color as the window frame it sat on. White. I knew my hair was a mess but I didn't care as I walked over to the window and felt myself start to stop crying. When I held it in my hand I saw a man with a hat kissing the princess's body guard on the cheek. Even though she had mask over the bottom half of her face, I could tell she was blushing. I made a small smile before turning my attention back to the box. I opened it, and there was a small note on a piece of paper inside.

It read: Happy Birthday, and farewell forever. - Noob Saibot.

I looked back at the box after taking out note. There was a necklace. It was sliver chain linked with a piece of shappire in the shape of half of a heart. But what really made me go mad or insane is that the piece where the shappire was, there was a empty half of the heart. I was freaking out wondering where the other half was. And when I looked back at the box after taking out the necklace I saw a note written on the bottom of the box.

It read: Don't forget to train, remember what I said. - Noob Saibot.

I was lost for words. Wait does this mean he feels the same way? No, if he did he wouldn't have left me here. Or dropped me off here on a sliver platter. I heard the door open and I hid the items in my hand behind my back. As I was turning to see who it was.

" Hello. It's been a while" said a famaliar voice.

In the Living Forest. Noob's POV

I don't know why I carrying the ruby half of the necklace I had bought for Haven as my goodbye present. Lately my darker more ambitous self has been silient. I saw the disgusting left overs of what the trees couldn't get into their mouths. Wether it was Shao Khan's men or the rouge freedom fighters, their bodies told me they had fought revently. I knelt down quickly when I saw the the burnt bodies and the sound of something soaring through the air. The missle missed.

" Your senses haven't been lost since the last time we fought." the robotic voice said to me.

" Sektor, that was before the first tourment." I said back as I turned to face the red cyborg.

" I've heard that you were with a female when you tried to take out Quan chi." he said almost laughing if he could.

" No I wasn't." I replied getting into my fighting stance. I felt the cold around my hands. It felt good to have my old powers back with my cloning ablites as well. But yet I wonder why they came back.

" I see that you've regained the abiltiy to control the cold once more like your brother. None the less I will assimlate you." Sektor said disappearing. I did a back flip as he came up from where I use to be standing.

" Your old tricks won't work with me." I said mocking him. I threw a clone at him. He lit the clone up. He fired two rockets at me and disappeared. I side stepped the rockets and blocked his coming up uppercut. Before his feet got on the ground I delivered my own uppercut and delivered a clone to knock him back up into the air. Followed up by grabbing him and delivering a headbutt and a clone taking him to the ground. He got up and did what I least expeceted, he laughed.

" You've gotten much better. But can you dodge this." he said as he fired five missles and ran towards me. I was able to dodge the missles, but he got jab to my face followed by round house kick and a teleport uppercut. I was able to shield myself from his flame thrower with a clone. I followed up with a ice ball freezing him. I'm not wasting anymore time then needed. So I was on my way. I have to find one of Shao Khan's lacky like reptile. I made my way towards the dead pool. But someone caught my eye and chased after them.

Back in haven's guest room. Haven's POV

" Lord Raiden." I greeted as he walked into the room.

" My have you've grown since I last saw you." he said to me.

" I was six then." I growled. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

" I heard that you and your former master tried to kill Quan chi." he said to me and right then I jumped through of the window breaking it and landing on the paved walk way. I quickly put on the necklace, there was glass littered all over the ground. My right arm started to hurt. I ran, I ran towards a gate to get away from all that reminded me of what I lost. Why, is all I could ask, why does everyone remind me of what I lost. I bumped into someone's chest, knocking me to the ground butt first.

" Where is my brother." the voice said. I looked up to see every breath he exhaled I could actually see.

" ow." I let out. I got up and tried to pass him, but he got in my way.

" Sub-Zero, what do you think your doing?" I heard my suppose brother in law say. " And where do you think your going?"

" I'm trying to find my brother and from what you and Raiden have said she should know." the man named Sub-Zero said. " Where is Bi Han?"

" Leave me alone! Why are you guys rubbing salt water over a open wound?" I screamed lighting up the area around me in flames. Scropion and Sub-Zero took steps back from the flames. Then all I saw was darkness, I then started to remember what happened.

Flash back

" So you've come back you deserter." Quan Chi said with distain a top of his throne. "Well I'm not going to let you come back into the brother hood just like that."

" No I'm here to kill you sorccer." Noob said as he threw a clone at Quan Chi. Quan Chi dodged it and pulled out his sword.

" You think you can defeat me?" Quan Chi said mockingly.

" Well I believe you cannot defeat me or Scorpion." Noob said throwing three ninja stars at Quan Chi. Which were deflected by the swords. As he charged, Noob sent three clones and threw down a portal. After slicing down the clones the sorccer went into the portal and fell before the wraith. Noob delivered the classic uppercut and followed up by throwing his enemy across the room. Haven watched from the higher level with multiple men from the brotherhood on the floor in pain. The sorccer had lost his hold on the sword when he had been thrown across the room. He saw Noob standing a good eight meters away with arms crossed in front of his chest. The sorccer teleported behind the wraith and tried to deliver a knee to the back but when the knee connected Noob turned into a puddle and disappeared. He saw a cloud ball from the corner of his eye and formed a skeloto wall blocking it. Quan Chi dashed towards Noob who was ready and side stepped the punch and flipped the sorccer who landed on his feet and smiled. As a flaming skull smashed into Noob's side. Shang Tsung appeared smiling.

" No one kills him but me, after we're done with our reformed partnership." Shang Tsung said but felt a cold steel point touch his back.

" Then you shall die first." Haven said coldly but was smacked across the room by Quan chi. Quan Chi appeared behind her as she tried to stand up.

" A weakling like you should know their place." Quan Chi said grabbing her arm and twisted it slughtly causing Haven a huge amount of pain. He made his sword appear and stabbed it into her side slowly. Noob watched as he lay on the ground helpless. He knew he couldn't take on these two and protect Haven. She had tried to do what he asked and yet it is why she is in pain. All because of his incapablity to finish Quan Chi quickly. Quan Chi slipped his sword out of Haven and let it drop to the floor. He then pulled off her white mask.

" A woman, why thank you Bi Han for bring me a woman to satisfy my desire." Quan Chi said followed by laughter. Both sorccers did not pay attention to Noob's hands which were causing water vapor to be visable. " And those look in your eyes make this all the more sweeter. She means something to you." In one smooth motion Noob shot an ice ball freezing Shang Tsung and he threw a ice Clone at Quan Chi like how he would with a regular clone Quan Chi dodged the clone as Noob appeared next to Haven and ran off with her. When they were outside Haven opened her mouth.

" I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." she said as blood turned the right side of her suit pink and red. Noob didn't understand why he felt sorrow when he saw her tears. " I... I.. I lo-"

" Enough. I am leaving you to train and be taken care of by your brother in law. And one day I will come to see you, and we will duel. And if you show me that you have improved then I will take you on one more mission before we part forever." Noob snapped back at her. Before she was out cold. She wasn't ready why did I take her, Noob asked him self.

3rd person POV

" What have you people been doing?" screamed Queen Sindel at the three men. Raiden had teleported to Haven when he saw her cause the flames. " My beautiful garden."

" Great job Scorpion, you couldn't control her." Lui kang said appearing right next to Scropion. Scropion wore a look that can be described as are you kidding me. " And look there's beautiful."

a/n: ?


End file.
